


Filthy Dragon Age Vignettes

by StoneBarrett



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Microfic, Mini, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneBarrett/pseuds/StoneBarrett
Summary: A series of stupid little sex scenes, usually very silly. Updated when I think of something else to rot brains with





	Filthy Dragon Age Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyArchangel/gifts).



Morrigan slapped her knee in frustration. She knew she was being foolish, but she wanted him.   
How could she be this captived by lust?! And yet, she could not help herself. Something about him made her take leave of her senses.   
That thick, muscular chest. Those powerful limbs that would hold her down easily.   
That prominent, authoritative jaw could bark an order at her and she would obey without question.   
And then she could feel his big, beautiful cock inside her. She touched her wetness as she imagined him taking her, losing herself to the pleasure he could grant.   
She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She had masturbated several times thinking of him.   
Once, when they were alone in Denerim, she'd nearly fallen to her knees to take his cock in her mouth, but when she'd heard the rest of the group return, she lost her nerve.   
Instead, he'd ended up giving his attention to some worthless bitch outside the Pearl.   
But tonight, she had made up her mind, and she would make her move. She drew in magic, felt in flowing through her, and enacted the spell.   
Her form shifted to one she knew he'd find more pleasing, and she crossed the camp to greet him. 

**"Woof!"** said her soon-to-be lover, as Morrigan licked her paws seductively.


End file.
